Your forever is all that i need
by Scorpie M
Summary: Harry resolve fazer uma surpresa à Draco.


Nota:Fic escrita para o Natal Pinhônico do fórum 6V, e esse é meu humilde presente para a Keline Bogard. (Espero que você goste, linda!)

Queria agradecer a gata da Gih Bright por ter betado a fic.

* * *

A sala de estar estava praticamente vazia, e nela havia apenas uma poltrona próxima a um tapete surrado que ficava abaixo de uma pequena árvore de natal. A janela do oitavo andar estava completamente aberta, trazendo para a pequena sala os sons feitos do lado de fora.

Quanto tempo se passara desde que pusera o pé fora do apartamento?

Estava cansado de se esconder daquela forma, já que nunca vivera daquela maneira. O certo era se expuser, pois só assim que ele conseguiria se encontrar, porém as coisas não giravam ao seu redor, e por era esse motivo que ele odiava depender de outras pessoas.

_ Por que as coisas tinham de_ ser _sempre_ _tão complicadas_?

Essa pergunta invadia sua cabeça com frequência, e por sua vez ele tentava evitar ficar com tais devaneios; infelizmente, fugir de conflitos mentais era a parte mais difícil de qualquer tarefa que possa existir.

As paredes da sala eram iluminadas por diversas luzes que piscavam frequentemente e isso lhe fazia pensar se deveria mesmo ter montado aquela inútil árvore de natal. Draco observava a briga entre as luzes e formas dos enfeites na árvore, correndo seu olhar até o topo desta onde, ao invés de uma estrela, havia um raio.

- Patético! – Resmungara a si mesmo. –Me dei o trabalho de arrumar toda essa coisa sem fundamento e você nem apareceu!

_xxx_

Harry atravessava a avenida 22 com passadas largas, não era preciso ser nenhum perito em meteorologista para saber que não demoraria a chover. Ele segurava uma sacola e dentro dela havia apenas uma caixinha que fazia parte da surpresa que faria a Draco naquela noite. Sabia que o outro detestava surpresas, mas tinha certeza de que dessa vez não o desapontaria.

Antes de caminhar diretamente ao prédio em que Draco alugara um apartamento, Harry resolveu passar em um café qualquer e comer alguma coisa aleatória. Sentou e observou o relógio; ele estava atrasado.

Tal constatação lhe fez rir, pois além de irritar Draco com uma surpresa, também faria o mesmo com seu atraso inoportuno. Deixou que seus olhos observassem o café e notou que este estava vazio, afinal era véspera de natal.

Uma senhora de meia idade conversava com um homem que aparentemente não tinha uma diferença de idade tão grande quanto à dela, aquilo era algo bonito de se ver. Será que as coisas seriam assim com o passar dos anos? Ele e Draco em um café esquecido em uma avenida qualquer, tomando um cappuccino bem quente – sem chantilly no caso de Draco - falando sobre amenidades.

Saiu do café e tomou seu rumo, agora com mais tranquilidade, uma vez que as nuvens mais carregadas se dissiparam. Entrou no prédio e tomou o elevador, apertando o número oito com um sorriso encantador em seu rosto.

Harry tocou a campainha e não demorou nem um segundo para que um Draco Malfoy enfezado abrisse a porta.

- Eu já perdi a paciência, você tem algum tipo de dilema que o impede de chegar aos locais na hora marcada? – Perguntou Draco com mau humor visível.

- Houve uns imprevistos e acabei me atrasando. – Disse Harry, atravessando a porta para depositar um beijo estalado na bochecha de Draco. – Desculpe-me.

- Estou cansado de desculpar sua falta de pontualidade!

Harry ficou parado, sem se importar com os resmungos do outro, pois a pequena árvore montada no apartamento recém comprado lhe encantara em demasia.

- Harry, você está me ouvindo?

O moreno, ainda sem dar muita atenção ao que Draco dizia, dirigiu-se até a pequena árvore e depositou o saquinho no qual o presente de Draco estava guardado.

- Harry Potter, faça o favor de me escutar!

Foi então que os olhos de Harry fitaram o rosto de Draco.

- Amor?

- Vai ser assim pra sempre? Vamos ficar nesse esconde-esconde até quando?

- Sabe o que é para sempre? – Perguntou Harry, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pare de jogos, Potter! – Respondeu ríspido.

- Responda minha pergunta.

- Sua pergunta obvia me dá náuseas, Potter! – Respondeu o outro, começando a ficar verdadeiramente irritado. – Para sempre é algo que não acaba.

- Errado. – Sorriu Harry, com os olhos brilhando. - Para sempre é amor.

- Hã?

- Amor é para sempre, e seu amor por mim para sempre é tudo que eu preciso. – Sorriu Harry, docemente. – Vá abrir seu presente.

Draco foi até a pequena árvore e abriu o embrulho com cuidado, dentro do saco havia uma caixinha que por sua vez, guardava uma aliança.

- O que é isso, Potter?

- Leia o que está marcado.

Draco voltou os olhos para o presente e pode ler o que estava escrito.

"_Dizem que amor é para sempre. E o seu amor para sempre é tudo que eu preciso" _

Voltou a olhar Harry com uma tentativa fracassada de segurar o sorriso.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Quer dizer que eu quero me casar com você.


End file.
